Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Karena melihat Sasuke terlalu cuek padanya, Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tutor pengganti yang seharusnya di jalankan oleh Itachi. Namun siapa sangka kalau Sasuke juga menjadi teman curhat Sakura lewat SMS tanpa di ketahui oleh Sakura. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**T**ampak Itachi terbaring dikasurnya. "Sasuke," Itachi memanggil adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekpresi datar. Dia tampak melihat pemandangan di balkon.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk saat ini," Terang Itachi. "Bantuan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bisakan ke taman Konoha sekarang?" Tanya Itachi. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau sudah sampai ke taman Konoha, kau harus segera ke bangku taman dan mencari gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau. Mungkin, dia memakai baju merah muda bergambar stroberi dengan rok berwarna hijau muda," Jelas Itachi memberikan ciri-ciri gadis yang dimaksud.

"Memangnya dia pacar Kakak?" Tanya Sasuke curiga. "Tentu saja bukan, bodoh," Kata Itachi sambil menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Itu adik kelasku. Dia minta di ajari tentang pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tolong ajari dia," Terang Itachi.

"Hn. Dengan berat hati." Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangan lalu segera ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount (Nabilah)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-Sakura Pov's-**

Sudah sedari tadi aku menunggu Itachi senpai. Tapi, orangnya belum muncul-muncul juga.

Padahal seharusnya sekarang ini aku sudah bisa belajar Bahasa Inggris bersamanya. Kalau begini kan, waktuku jadi terbuang dengan sia-sia.

"Hei, jadi kau yang dimaksud Kakakku?" Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara bariton laki-laki dari samping bangku taman.

**-End Pov's-**

* * *

"Hah?!" Sakura pun menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat lelaki yang bertubuh tegap, badannya tinggi, tapi, tidak setinggi Itachi senpai, bermata hitam, berambut raven, menggenakan jaket berwarna biru-putih, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Tapi, Sakura merasa lelaki itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Itachi. Ya, hanya saja yang bembedakan Itachi dan lelaki ini hanyalah gaya rambut dan goresan di pipi.

Dia lihat, lelaki ini tidak memiliki goresan di pipinya. "K-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada takut.

"Aku adik Itachi. Sebenarnya, aku malas datang kesini," Jelas Sasuke dengan skpresi datar.

'_Lebih dingin dari pada Itachi._' Batin Sakura. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kesini untuk menggantikan Kakakku yang tengah terbaring sakit di kamarnya," Terang Sasuke. "O-oh..." Balas Sakura ber-oh ria.

"Nah, sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Aku ingin minta di ajari bahasa Inggris," jelas Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku bahasa Inggris yang sangat tebal.

"Ck, kalau bukunya begini, pantas saja kau akan kerepotan mempelajarinya," Kata Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tidak paham. "Membaca buku seperti ini hanya membuat kepalamu pusing. Mana bisa pelajaran masuk ke otakmu," Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh, terserahlah!" Balas Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris tipis yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Nah, ini. Mungkin jika kau membaca buku ini, pelajaran bahasa Inggris itu akan lebih mudah kau pahami," Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura pun membolak-balik buku tipis tersebut. Di sampul buku, Sakura bisa melihat jelas judul buku tersebut.

Judul bukunya adalah '_Learn English Easily_' yang artinya '_Belajar Bahasa Inggris Dengan Mudah_'.

"Ingat. Jangan sampai buku itu rusak," Tegur Sasuke. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu," Balas Sakura enteng. Sakura pun teringat akan satu hal.

"Hei, jika kau memberikan buku ini, seharusnya kau juga ajari aku!" Protes Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke setelah itu beranjak ingin meninggalkan Sakura. "Hei, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan belajarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti saja. Kalau perlu, kau harus datang ke rumahku. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Huh! Dasar lelaki yang menyebalkan! Beraninya dia meninggalkan aku tanpa mengajari aku!" Marah Sakura terbawa emosi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang belum jauh dari area taman.

Sasuke pun berbalik dengan perasaan malas bercampur kesal. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu dan kau juga harus menerima pelajaran dariku," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

**BUG!**

"Aaaa...!" Ringis Sasuke seraya memegangi bagian betisnya yang sudah di tendang oleh Sakura. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan, gadis bodoh?!" Tanya Sasuke marah.

"Itulah pelajaran dariku. Sampai jumpa!" Balas Sakura dengan nada penuh emosi. Kemudian, Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke hanya memandang kesal Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke arah lain. Terpaksa dia pulang dengan keadaan betis yang teramat sakit.

* * *

**-Di Rumah-**

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan betismu?" Tanya Itachi heran ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya sambil meringis dan memegang betis bagian kanan.

"Ini semua gara-gara gadis bodoh yang kau maksud!" Balas Sasuke menimpaskan emosinya.

"He...? Jadi, kau habis di tendang oleh gadis pemarah itu, ya? Kasihan..." Bukannya membantu sang adik, Itachi malah mengejek Sasuke.

"Hei, aku sudah trauma jika dia menendang betisku lagi. Lagi pula, kenapa waktu kau menyuruhku untuk datang kesana, kau tidak memberi tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat pemarah?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Upsss... maafkan Kakakmu ini. Aku lupa memberitahumu," Jawab Itachi memasang senyuman seperti orang tidak tahu di dosa.

"Aku muak melihat senyuman menyebalkan itu darimu, Kak!" kata Sasuke kesal lalu ke pergi dari kamar Itachi.

"Khe...khe...khe..." Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya langsung kena tendangan super menyakitkan dari Sakura. Siapa suruh Sasuke membuat marah Sakura?

Di kamar, Sasuke termenung memikirkan gadis yang baru saja menendangnya tadi pagi.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku di tendang oleh seorang gadis bodoh macam dia?!" Kata Sasuke sambil menahan sakit yang masih dia rasakan di bagian betis sebelah kanan.

Tok...Tok...

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan pesan lewat handpone samsung layar sentuh berwarna hitam miliknya.

Di sana tertera nama '_Sakura_'. Ya, sebelum dia datang ke taman, Sasuke sempat di beri nomor handpone Sakura.

Kta Itachi, supaya Sakura mudah menghubungi Sasuke. Itachi juga pernah bercerita bahwa dia memberikan nomor handpone Sasuke kepada Sakura untuk menjadi teman curhatnya Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke sangat marah pada Itachi. Sasuke pun membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Sakura : _Maaf jika aku menganggumu 'S'. Aku hanya di berikan nama inisialmu saja sama Kakak kelasku yang mengatakan kalau kamu bisa jadi teman curhatku. Oh ya, aku ingin curhat hari ini. Hari ini, aku sedang kesal sama lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu punya solusi tidak supaya aku tidak marah lagi sama dia?_

Glek!

Sasuke menelan air liurnya. Tak disangka, gadis itu memang benar-benar marah padanya.

Tetapi, sekarang gadis itu malah ingin cari solusi dengan orang yang membuatnya marah. Aneh memang, tapi ini semua karena Itachi.

S: _Cobalah untuk menahan emosimu. Minum air sebanyak-banyaknya atau hitung angka sampai sepuluh. Mungkin itu bisa menghilangkan kemarahanmu padanya._

Sakura : _Terima kasih! Aku terbantu jadinya gara-gara kamu! Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan semua keluhanku padamu ^_^ ._

Sasuke hanya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Tamatlah riwayatnya kali ini. Masa, dia harus menjadi teman curhat Sakura? Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

Bagaimana kalau Sakura akhirnya Sakura tahu kalau si '_S_' itu sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. '_Tamatlah riwayatku kali ini._' Batin Sasuke.

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

**S**akura berusaha mengingat alamat rumah Itachi. "Oh iya! Itachi senpai kan bilang padaku, bahwa rumahnya itu besar, bertingkat, mempunyai kolam kecil di halaman rumahnya yang luas, dan di antara halaman rumahnya terdapat kebun tomat yang segar.

Akhirnya!" Kata Sakura bersemangat. Dia pun keluar dari rumah sederhananya. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu, ya!" Seru Sakura.

"Hei, kau mau kemana siang-siang begini?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki, Ibu Sakura. "Mau pergi ke rumah tutor, Bu," Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan , ya." Kata Ibunya sambil mencium pipi Sakura. Sakura sekarang menggenakan pakaian berwarna hijau muda bercorak bunga sakura dan rok berwarna putih yang berpadu dengan warna merah muda.

Tampak dia memakai kep rambut berbentuk bunga sakura dan dia juga menggenakan sandal trendy berwarna merah muda.

Dia pun mulai mengingat-ngingat ciri-ciri rumah yang dituju. Sakura pun berhenti di depan gerbang berwarna putih. Dia melihat dari balik celah-celah gerbang terdapat rumah yang sangat besar, bertingkat, terdapat kolam kecil berisi ikan-ikan hias yang mahal, halamannya luas, dan terdapat kebun tomat.

"Jangan-jangan, ini rumahnya. Halo, apa ada orang di rumah ini?" Tanya Sakura. Terlihat penjaga datang.

"Anda siapa? Jika tidak ada hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha, anda tidak boleh masuk!" Jelas penjaga dengan nada tegas.

"Tenanglah, saya ini temannya, Uchiha Itachi," Jelas Sakura. "Kami berdua tidak percaya!" Bentak dua penjaga gerbang tersebut. "Eh?!" Sakura kaget bukan main.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount (Nabilah)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Eh?!" Sakura kaget bukan main. "Hei, hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut hitam, berkulit putih, berjidat seperti keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya, dan berkulit putih datang menghampiri.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya. Tapi, gadis ini mengaku-ngaku mengenali Uchiha Itachi untuk dapat masuk ke rumah ini. Biar saya yang mengurus gadis pembohong ini," Jelas salah satu penjaga.

"Tunggu, kamu ini siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut kepada Sakura. "Saya Haruno Sakura. Teman Uchiha Itachi di sekolah Konoha High School," Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Sakura itu, ya. Itachi juga pernah cerita sama Bibi," Balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Gadis ini boleh masuk," Terang Mikoto. "E-eh, ta-tapi nyonya-" Kata-kata mereka pun terpotong.

"Cepat bukakan gerbang ini untuknya!" Balas Mikoto dengan volume tinggi. "B-baik, Nyonya!" Kata penjaga gerabang.

Gerbang rumah Uchiha pun terbuka untuk Sakura. "T-terima kasih, Bi-Eh, maksud saya, Nyonya," Kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Hei, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Bibi, kok," Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Saya hanya ingin menghormati Nyonya," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Eh? Terserahlah. Saya tidak memaksa kamu untuk memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nyonya," Kata Mikoto lalu mengajak Sakura masuk ke rumahnya.

'_Mewah sekali rumah Uchiha ini._' Gumam Sakura kagum akan kemewahan rumah Uchiha.

Akan tetapi, keberaniannya menciut setelah mengingat sosok lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Benar dugaan Sakura, tampak sosok yang di takutkannya keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

"Ibu! Kenapa kau membolehkan gadis bodoh itu masuk ke rumah kita?!" Tanya Sasuke kaget melihat sang Ibu membawa masuk gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu!" tegur sang Ibu dengan nada tegas. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Nah, kau duduk disini dulu, ya. Bibi mau membuatkan minuman dan kue dulu untukmu," Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"E-eh?! Tidak usah, Nyonya. Saya sudah makan dari rumah, kok," Kata Sakura memberi alasan. "Eh? Kalau makan lagi kan tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau haus saat berjalan sampai ke rumah ini," Kata Mikoto.

"Sa-saya tidak haus kok, Nyonya. Saya berkata jujur. Sejujur-jujurnya," Kata Sakura gelagapan. "Hmm...Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Balas Mikoto lalu melenggang pergi.

"Kenapa kau ke rumahku?!" Bentak Sasuke dengan nada berbisik. Dia takut kalau ketahuan membentak Sakura. "Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku. Kalau aku mau belajar bahasa inggris, aku harus ke rumahmu," Jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke terkesiap kaget. "Terserah!" Kata Sasuke singkat. "Heh! Ajari aku sekarang juga!" Bentak Sakura dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Baik, baik. Dasar gadis bodoh yang cerewet!" Balas Sasuke dengan nada terpaksa. "Cepat ajari aku!" Kata Sakura kemudian membuka buku yang di pinjamkan Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Aku baru mempelajarinya setengah. Setengahnya lagi, tolong kau ajari aku. Aku tidak paham akan sebuah dialog pada buku ini," Pinta Sakura. "Yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Dialog yang ada di halaman dua belas," Kata Sakura sambil membuka halaman 12.

* * *

Page 12

Lesson 3 : Hobbies

Alex : Do you like fishing?

Ken : Yes, i do.

Alex : How abou fishing together?

Ken : Ok.

* * *

"Ck, ini sangat mudah. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkannya. Apa kau tidak pernah menghapal kosa kata bahasa inggris?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berdecak kesal.

"Sebenarnya, hanya sedikit sih. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran ini," Jawab Sakura. "Pantas," Balas Sasuke. "Pantas apanya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pantas kau bodoh. Belajar yang seperti ini saja malas," Kata Sasuke. "B-bukan seperti itu! A-aku hanya tidak suka pelajaran bahasa Inggris saja," kata Sakura malu.

Sasuke pun mengambil pulpen dan selembar kertas. Lalu menuliskan artian dari dialog.

* * *

Halaman 12

Pelajaran Ke 3 : Hobi

Alex : Apakah kamu suka memancing ikan?

Ken : Ya, saya suka.

Alex : Bagaimana kalau kita memancing ikan bersama-sama?

Ken : Baiklah.

* * *

Sasuke pun menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke arah Sakura. "Oh, jadi ini artinya?" Kata Sakura sambil meneliti kembali setiap deretan arti kata.

"Hn. Sekarang yang ini," Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk dialog kedua. Sakura pun di latih Sasuke sampai lihai menghapa artian dialog.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak, Ibuku pasti akan marah," Kata Sakura lalu keluar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"He? Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada sedih. "E-eh? Memangnya ada apa Nyonya?" Tanya Sakura bingung akan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa," Balas Mikoto kaget. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Nyonya," Kata Sakura lalu melenggang pergi. Mikoto lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Itachi. "Ibu hanya tidak mau gadis itu pergi dengan cepat," Kata Mikoto lalu duduk di sofa. "Maksud Ibu apa?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Sebenarnya, saat Ibu melihat gadis itu, rasanya Ibu ingin punya anak perempuan seperti dia," Terang Mikoto. "APA?!" Sasuke pun kaget.

"Memangnya, ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mau punya saudari perempuan seperti dia, Bu!" Kata Sasuke tidak suka. "Hm? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau kasih sayang Ibu hilang untukmu," Balas Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

"Diamlah, Kak!" Kata Sasuke sedikit membentak. "Memangnya kenapa adikku yang rambutnya pantat ayam?" Tanya Itachi kembali mengejek.

"Dasar Kakak wajah keriputan!" Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Sudah kalian berdua! Jangan adu mulut lagi. Kepala Ibu jadi pusing saat mendengar kalian beradu mulut seperti ini," Teriak Ibunya setelah itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. "Ini semua gara-gara Kakak!" Tuduh Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. "Apa salahku?" Tanya Itachi bingung entah kepada siapa.

Di kamar, Sasuke kembali teringat pada gadis tersebut. '_Hei! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan seseorang yang tidak penting seperti gadis bodoh itu?_' Batin Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke pun teringat kata-kata sang Ibu. '_Sebenarnya, saat Ibu melihat gadis itu, rasanya Ibu ingin punya anak perempuan seperti dia..._'

"Tidak. Jangan sampai Ibu berpikiran seperti itu!" Kata Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak mau punya saudari seperti Sakura. Bisa-bisa, dia di buat repot.

Tok... Tok...

Dering pesan masuk pun terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dia segera mengambil handponenya. Lagi-lagi Sakura memberi dia pesan. '_Kenapa dia mengirim pesan kepadaku lagi?_' Gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Dengan berat hati dia membaca isi pesan.

Sakura : _Lagi-lagi aku dibuat kesal sama Sasuke. Sampai di rumah, aku terus menangis T^T . Aku takut ke rumah dia lagi. Dia memarahi aku. Padahal, dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Seandainya, aku tahu dimana alamat rumahmu mungkin untuk saat ini aku bisa berbagi jus tomat buatan Ibuku denganmu. Jusnya enak lho! Maaf kalau menganggu. Selamat malam!_

**DEG!**

'_Jus tomat?_' Batin Sasuke. Dia teringat pada jus tomat buatan Ibunya. Dia pun meletakkan handponenya dan keluar kamar. Di lihatnya sang Ibu sedang membuat jus tomat.

"Ibu sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Oh...Sasuke ya? Ini jus tomat untukmu," Kata Mikoto sambil menyodorkan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Sasuke, biasanya kau dipanggil dulu baru kemari. Tumben, kau cepat sekali datang ke ruang makan," Kata Itachi sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Mau minum jus tomat buatan Ibu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Wah, baru pertama kali aku lihat kau sangat ingin meminumnya. Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga. Apa alasan kau sangat ingin minum jus tomat buatan Ibu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," Balas Sasuke lalu menengak habis jus tomat segar yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum senang. "He...?" Itachi hanya bingung melihat kelakuan sang adik.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Kak Gray Areader, kak kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, dan semua pembaca yang sudah mengomentari cerita ini. Mohon di maklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan cerita.

Mungkin cerita ini aneh. Oh ya, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan fic ini bisa selesai. Karena saya harus mengikuti UN 2014 buat kelulusan sekolah MIN nanti. Doakan saya lulus, saya tidak memaksa pembaca. Sekian, terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**P**agi ini, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Tampak dia memakai seragam sekolah Konoha High School dan juga dasi khusus berbentuk daun dengan bulatan melingkar di tengah.

"Ibu, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu, ya!" Seru Sakura sambil mengambil sepatu hitamnya di rak dan mengambil tas sekolah merah mudanya.

Dia pun segera memakai sepatu miliknya dengan teliti. "Sakura, ini bekal makan siangmu," Kata Mebuki sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal berisi makanan siang untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku akan memakannya di sekolah nanti," Kata Sakura sambil mengecup pelan pipi Mebuki. Lalu pergi dengan cara menaiki sepeda merah mudanya yang sedehana.

Kemudian, dia pun mulai melintasi jalan raya. Mebuki hanya terenyum kecil dan segera masuk ke rumah.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki Nabilah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Setelah menempuh waktu dua puluh menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai ke sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

Dengan segera dia parkirkan sepeda miliknya di parkiran khusus sepeda untuk para siswa dan siswi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" Sapa Ino, sahabat dekat Sakura."Selamat pagi juga, Ino!" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Dia pun segera berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Oh ya, minggu depan kan ada ujian bahasa Inggris," Kata Ino. "Iya. Memangnya ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm... setiap siswa atau siswi yang tidak terlalu bisa dalam bahasa Inggris pasti mendapat tutor. Karena aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran itu, aku di ajari oleh tutorku," Terang Ino.

"Eh? Kok sama, ya? Aku juga tidak terlalu pandai dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris," Ungkap Sakura. "Berarti kita sama! Kompak dulu!" Seru Ino.

Plok!

"Tutorku namanya Sai. Huh, dia itu menyebalkan sekali!" Keluh Ino. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena dia itu selalu saja tersenyum padaku. Dia itu hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Bukan senyum yang ikhlas. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu!" Kata Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Hm, aku pun juga memiliki tutor. Dia baik. Tapi, ada masalah lain yang mucul sehingga membuat aku jadi tidak enak," Kata Sakura.

Tak disangka mereka sudah ada di depan kelas. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka.

Kemudian, mereka meletakkan tas di dalam kolong meja. "Hei, jadi... siapa tutormu itu danmasalah apa yang membuatmu jadi tidak enak dengannya?" Tanya Ino penasaran dengan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Jadi begini, tutorku itu Itachi senpai," Kata Sakura. "Hah, Itachi senpai? Kakaknya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino histeris.

Semua orang memandang aneh ke arah Ino. Termasuk Naruto yang sedang mengajari Hinata bahasa Inggris.

"Sttt... Jangan berisik!" Seru Sakura setengah berbisik."Eh, em... maaf," Kata Ino pelan.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia janji akan mengajariku di taman Konoha minggu pagi kemarin. Saat aku lama menunggu dia, ternyata yang datang bukan dia. Melainkan adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan dia bilang dia yang akan menggantikan Kakaknya sebagai tutorku," Kata Sakura.

"Bagus, dong!" Kata Ino. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" Keluh Sakura.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu terlalu dingin, pemarah, dan juga selalu membuat aku takut ketika berhadapan dengannya. Dia selalu menatap tajam ke arahku dan itu bukan tatapan biasa. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat tidak suka padaku," Jelas Sakura.

"Siapa pun yang menatapmu seperti itu akan ku hajar dia!" Kata Ino dengan nada kesal. "Hei, tidak usah begitu. Lagi pula, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, kok," Kata Sakura dengan nada pelan.

Ino hanya menhela nafas berat. "Nah, sekarang apa kau tahu alasan kenapa dia memberi tatapan tajam seperti itu kepadamu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, yang ku ingat hanyalah saat aku menendang keras kaki kanannya karena saat itu aku sudah di buat kesal olehnya," Kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian hari minggu kemarin.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya dengan cepat. "Mungkin itulah alasannya," Kata Ino. "Alasan? Alasan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Alasan mengapa dia menatap tajam kepadamu. Mungkin dia tidak suka kau menendang kaki kanannya," Kata Ino yang sudah mengetahui penyebab Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hm, benar juga. Mungkin, itu alasannya," Kata Sakura membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Oh ya, dari pada membicarakan tentang tutor kita, mendingan kita membicarakan tentang lips glosse baru dari toko Make Up Girl'z," Kata Ino dengan cepat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Katanya di toko Make Up Girl'z ada lips glosse yang sangat bagus," Kata Ino memulai pembicaraan mereka tentang Make Up.

Ya, pasti semua orang tahu bahwa gadis muda memang tidak bisa terlepas dari acara berdandan. Mulai dari dandanan natural, cantik, sampai norak.

Semua gadis muda memakai Make Up itu utuk mencuri perhatian dari para lelaki.

Namun, ada juga lelaki yang tak mau tertarik akan gadis muda tersebut. Ya, kebanyakan gadis muda sekarang Make Up nya terlalu norak.

Sehingga, membuat gadis muda yang ber Make Up norak tersebut tampak aneh di mata lelaki.

Maka dari itu, lelaki biasanya suka menjauhi gadis muda yang ber Make Up norak.

Lelaki tidak suka gadis muda yang berpakaian terlalu mewah, banyak bicara, dan juga terlalu banyak memakai farfum. Sehingga mereka ingin pingsan bila terlalu lama bersama gadis muda tersebut.

Lelaki lebih menyukai gadis muda yang polos, memakai baju yang sederhana tapi cantik dan imut, juga selalu memakai Make Up natural.

Kembali ke cerita,

Ino memang suka membicarakan tentang produk-produk baru di toko _Make Up Girl'z_.

Hampir setiap hari dia membicarakan hal tersebut kepada Sakura yang sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik akan Make Up.

Sakura hanya ingin mendengarkan saja tapi tak tertarik untuk pergi ke toko Make Up Girl'z atau pun membeli salah satu produk disana.

"Lips glosse yang sangat bagus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Bahkan pemilik toko mengatakan bahwa lips glosse itu akan di diskon besok! Dari harga dua puluh yen menjadi sepuluh yen saja! Oh... aku ingin sekali membeli lips glosse itu," Kata Ino dengan penuh harapan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Ino.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Itu tandanya semua siswa atau pun siswi harus segera memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino pun segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mulai menunggu Guru mereka datang.

* * *

-30 Menit Kemudian-

Semua siswa dan siswi merasa bosan karena sedari tadi Guru yang akan mengajari mereka tak kunjung datang.

Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang berjalan ke arah pintu dn berhenti di depan pintu tersebut.

Kriet...

Pintu pun terbuka dan seseorang dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guru Kakashi yang akan mengaarkan tentang tongak sejarah kota Jepang.

Guru Kakashi tampak berjalan dengan santainya. Padahal dia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dua detik.

Dia pun segera meletakkan buku pelajaran di atas meja Guru dan duduk dengan tenang di kursi Guru.

"Guru! Kau itu terlambat tiga puluh menit dua detik tahu!" Protes Shion dengan nada sangar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf," Balas Guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum palsu di balik masker hitamnya.

Shion hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku sejarah halaman lima puluh sembilan. Kali ini kita akan belajar sejarah hancurnya kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki," Guru Kakashi pun memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

**-Lewati Waktu-**

-3 Jam Kemudian-

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang berhamburan ke luar kelas. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura, aku ada panggilan ke belakang. Mau buang air kecil, nih!" Kata Ino sambil menyenggol pelan pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk singkat lalu menemani Ino untuk pergi ke toilet siswa. Ino pun masuk ke dalam ruang toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino keluar dari toilet. "Fiuh... lega!" Kata Ino dengan nada lega.

Tiba-tiba, Ino tidak melihat Sakura lagi. Dia mulai ketakutan. "S-sakura? H-hei! I-ini tidak lucu!" Seru Ino takut.

Dia pun mulai berjalan pelan dan

"DOR!" Ada suara yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. "AAA!" Langsung saja Ino menjerit ketakutan.

"Ino! Hei, Ino! Ini aku, Sakura!" Seru Sakura dengan cepat. "Huh! Kamu buat aku kaget saja!" Kata Ino dengan nada jengkel sambil memukul Sakura.

"Aduh! Maaf. Ampun!" Seru Sakura kesakitan. Ino pun berhenti memuku Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku takut kalau sendirian di toilet. Nanti aku di bunuh hatu toilet!" Protes Ino.

"Hantu toilet?" Tanya Sakura polos. "Iya. Hantu toilet. Masa kamu tidak tahu hantu-hantu toilet?" Tanya Ino heran.

Padahal banyak orang sudah tahu akan nama-nama hantu toilet di Jepang. "Aku tidak pernah dengar cerita hantu toilet dan cerita hantu lainnya. Ibuku tidak mau aku jadi gadis penakut," Terang Sakura.

Ino hanya memutar matanya bosan setelah mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin saja," Kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ino segera memesan makanan dan minuman."Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan atau minuman?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Hanya saja, aku sudah bawa bekal makanan dan minuman dari rumah," Jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan kotak bekal dan botol minum di atas meja kantin.

Sakura dengan pelan membuka kotak bekalnya. Ternyata bekalnya hari ini adalah onigiri dengan hiasan nori di atasnya dan juga undang goreng renyah kesukaannya.

"Itu Ibumu yang buat?" Tanya Ino. "Iya," Jawab Sakura singkat. "Kelihatannya enak," Puji Ino. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu satu onigiri buatan Ibuku. Enak lho!" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula, aku sudah memesan makanan dan minuman disini," Tolak Ino dengan cara lembut.

Pada saat itu juga, makanan dan minuman yang Ino pesan datang. "Wah, pesananku sudah datang. Terima kasih, Bibi!" Ucap Ino berterima kasih pada Bibi yang sudah membuat dan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman.

"Selamat makan," Ucap Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan dan mulai makan bersama.

Selesai makan, Sakura minum air putih dari botol minum yang di bawanya. Sedangkan Ino membayar makanan dan minuman yang telah di pesannya.

Karena masih ada banyak waktu, Sakura dan Ino pun pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Di perpustakaan, Sakura dan Ino memilih buku yang akan mereka baca. Sakura membaca buku tentang kosa kata bahasa Inggris. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

Karena mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu memahami pelajaran itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mengirimkan pesan untuk teman curhatnya.

Sakura : _Halo, selamat siang teman curhatku. Sekarang aku ada di perpustakaan. Jika saja kamu ada disini, kita bisa membaca buku bersama. Oh ya, maaf kalau aku menganggu aktifitasmu hanya karena pesanku yang tidak penting ini. Sekian, terima kasih __ ._

Tok...Tok...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura. Dia segera membaca pesan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun~ Kau sedang apa? Hei, pesan dari siapa itu?" Tanya Karin sambil melembutkan suaranya seperti gadis yang sedang menggoda lelaki.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mematikan handponenya dan menyimpan handponenya di saku seragam.

"Bukan apa-apa," Balas Sasuke dengan nada datar lalu meninggalkan Karin dengan cara mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun~ tunggu aku!" Seru Karin lalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. '_Dasar gadis pengganggu!_' Batin Sasuke kesal.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Maaf. Saya lambat update chapter 3 nya. Soalnya, saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan fanfic saya. Jadi saya update night. Maaf kalau ada pengetikan yang kurang pas atau ketikan yang salah (Typo).

Baiklah saya akan balas komentar dari kalian semua.

Gray Areader : Terima kasih, Kak.

Sakakibaraarisa : Iya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ficnya, Kak.

Tsuki Yuzuriha : Ini sudah saya panjangkan ceritanya, Kak.

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Terima kasih, Kak.

Me : Apa ini sudah greget, Kak?

Arneta : Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kak.

: Terima kasih, Kak. Cerita Kakak mungkin jauh lebih bagus dari pada cerita yang saya buat.

Terima kasih untuk yang memberi komentar, saran, keritik, atau pun yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dalam perkataan. Sekian, terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ari sudah mulai sore. Tampak Sakura membaca buku cerita kesukaannya di perpustakaan.

Selesai membaca buku, dia pun mengembalikan buku ke tempat asalnya. "Wah, ternyata sudah sore," Kata Sakura sambil memandang langit yang tampak berwarna jingga dari balik jendela perpustakaan.

Hari ini, Ino pulang cepat karena ingin melihat-lihat lips glosse di toko Make Up Girl'z.

"Aku tidak mau pulang dulu. Aku harus membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ada di halaman sekolah," Kata Sakura sambil mengambil tas miliknya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Bu Nana!" Seru Sakura pada Bu Nana, penjaga perpustakaan.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki Nabilah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Wah, tenyata banyak juga ya, sampahnya?" Kata Sakura setelah melihat-lihat halaman sekolah.

"Sebaiknya, aku bersihkan saja," Kata Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa sampah lalu memasukkan sampah yang di ambilnya ke dalam tong sampah.

Dia melakukan itu terus-menerus. '_Ibu benar. Sampah yang bertebaran sembarangan itu memang tidak baik dan tidak enak untuk di pandang mata._' Batin Sakura.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Karin datang. "Wah, rupanya Sakura anak pemulung ya?" Ejek Karin. "Apa maksudmu, Karin?!" Seru Sakura marah.

"Kau kan memegang sampah. Berarti, kau anak pemulung!" Seru Karin kembali mengejek.

"T-tidak, kok! Aku bukan anak pemulung! Aku hanya ingin membersihkan halaman sekolah!" Balas Sakura dengan jujur.

Saat itu juga Sasuke lewat. "Sasuke-kun~!" Seru Karin sambil menggeliat manja di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Tahunya pacaran saja! Kalau mau pacaran keluar saja sana!" Seru Sakura dengan nada penuh emosi dan kemarahan sambil menunjuk pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata orang bodoh ini," Kata Karin sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menahan emosi ketika Karin berkata seperti itu. "Apa-apaan kau Karin. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Seru Sasuke kesal sambil melepas tangan Karin dari tangannya dengan kasar.

Dengan segera, Sasuke menjauh dari Karin. "Sasuke-kun~ tunggu aku!" Seru Karin.

Saat menjauh, Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Sakura? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh?! Itachi senpai? Hehe... iya," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Mau aku antar pulang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Boleh. Tapi aku masih harus membersihkan halaman sekolah," Kata Sakurasambil menunjuk sampah-sampah organik di sekitar area halaman sekolah.

"Biar aku bantu," Kata Itachi. "B-benarkah?" Tanya Sakura. "Iya," Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Maaf telah membuatmu repot, Itachi senpai," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. "Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Sedangkan di luar sana, Sasuke sudah terbebas dari kejaran Karin. Baginya, Karin adalah penggemar beratnya yang membuat dirinya repot.

Karin terlalu lebay dan gadis lebay seperti Karin adalah gadis yang tidak di sukainya. Selain itu, Karin juga suka sekali mengikutinya.

Alasannya hanya karena ingin di beri perhatian. Sesaat, dia teringat pada gadis polos bernama Sakura yang baru saja di ejek Karin.

Ingin rasanya membantu, tapi tidak mungkin. Dia teralu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

Dia pun berinisiatif untuk memandang di balik pagar sekolah. Dia mendapati Sakura yang tengah di bantu oleh Kakaknya.

Ada rasa yang aneh di dalam hati Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Sakura dan Itachi saling berdekatan.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah dari pada berlama-lama disini.

Sasuke pun pulang ke rumah dengan sepeda motor berwarna hitam miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura selesai membersihkan halaman dari sampah-sampah yang kotor.

Tampak hari sudah mulai gelap.

Selesai membersihkan halaman sekolah, Itachi dan Sakura membersihkan tangan mereka dengan cara membersihkannya dengan air.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku membersihkan halaman sekolah, Itachi senpai!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," Balas Itachi. Sakura pun memasuki area parkiran sepeda. "AAA! Sepedaku!" Jeritnya.

"Ada apa dengan sepedamu?" Tanya Itachi. "Ada yang merusak sepedaku. Siapa yang merusaknya, ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada panik.

"Lihat, ada selembar kertas yang tertempel pada sepedamu," Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang sengaja di tempel oleh orang yang merusak sepeda Sakura.

Sakura pun segera mengambil selembar kertas itu dan membacanya. "Dari Karin. Hei Sakura. Maaf, aku sengaja merusak sepedamu. Aku hanya iseng. Ya... kau kan bisa beli yang baru gadis bodoh. Oh... Jadi biang keroknya Karin? Dasar Karin!" Seru Sakura langsung menghempaskan selembar kertas tersebut dan menginjak-nginjak selembar kertas itu sampai kertasnya robek.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah," Kata Itachi.

"Ibu pasti akan marah jika dia mendapati aku tidak membawa sepedaku..." Kata Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Ibumu," Kata Itachi.

"T-terima kasih, Itachi senpai!" Seru Sakura. "Ya ampun. Kelakuanmu persis sekali dengan Ibuku," Kata Itachi lalu mengela nafasnya.

Sakura hanya menghiraukan perkataan Itachi. Itachi pun membonceng Sakura.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura tampak Mebuki dan Kizashi keluar dari rumah dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sakura? Kami khawatir sedari tadi karena kau!" Kata Kizashi pada Sakura.

"Maaf, Ayah. Tadi aku membersihkan halaman sekolah dan di bantu oleh Itachi senpai," Jelas Sakura.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Hei, dimana sepedamu?" Tanya Kizashi. "I-itu..." Jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Di rusak Karin sampai rusak. Jadi aku mengantar Sakura ke sini," Lanjut Itachi.

"Ka-karin?! Siapa dia?! Berani-beraninya dia mengancurkan sepeda Sakura! Akan Kumarahi dia!" kata Mebuki dengan nada jengkel dan juga marah.

"T-tenanglah, Bu. Jangan marahi dia. A-aku kan bisa kok membeli sepeda yang baru dengan uang tabunganku," Kata Sakura dengan cepat.

"Tidak bisa Sakura! Itu sepeda punya banyak kenangan yang tersimpan. Dulu, sewaktu Ibu masih sekolah dasar sampai sekolah SMA Ibu selalu memakai sepeda itu," Ungkap Mebuki dengan nada sedih.

"Sudahlah, Mebuki. Kita kan, bisa membeli sepeda yang baru untuk Sakura," Relai Kizashi.

Mebuki hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Oh iya! Itachi senpai. Terima kasih, ya!" Kata Sakura pada Itachi.

"Ya, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan anak kami ke sini. Oh ya, aku ada sedikit hadiah untukmu. Ini ada beberapa kue stroberi untukmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Kata Mebuki sambil memberikan Itachi kantong plastik putih yang berisi kue stroberi.

Itachi pun segera menaiki sepeda motor miliknya. "Itachi senpai. Apa besok kau punya waktu untuk mengajari aku bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Itachi singkat dan segera mengendarai motornya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ayo Sakura, kita masuk ke rumah." Kata Kizashi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutirang tuanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seru Mikoto yang mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Dengan cepat, Mikoto membukakan pintu.

"Aku pulang," Kata Itachi dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "Eh? Itachi? Kok baru pulang?" Tanya Mikoto heran.

Biasanya kalau sudah sore, Itachi sudah sampai di rumah. "Hanya saja, aku tadi membatu teman, Bu," Jawab Itachi sambil meletakkan kantong plastik putih berisi kue stroberi di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah kantong plastik di atas meja.

"Kantong plastik itu isinya kue stroberi. Tadi, aku di beri kue stroberi dari Ibunya Sakura," Jawab Itachi.

"Coba Ibu tebak. Kau habis mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, kan?" Tebak Mikoto.

"Ya." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Sakura itu cantik, ya? Dia gadis yang sangat polos. Wajahnya sangat manis," Kata Mikoto yang mulai memikirkan Sakura.

Itachi hanya kaget mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu. "Oh ya, Ibu memasak dulu untuk makan malam kita," Kata Mikoto lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Oh. Jadi Kak Itachi sudah pulang," Kata Sasuke yang baru selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang biasa dia pakai di rumah.

Sasuke yang mlihat kantong plastik putih berisi kue stroberi, mengira Ibunya lah yang membeli kue stroberi tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengambil satu kue stroberi dan memakannya. Itachi langsung kaget melihat adiknya memakan kue stroberi pemberian Ibu Sakura.

Lalu Itachi tampak tersenyum usil.

"He... Ternyata adikku suka kue stroberi buatan Ibunya Sakura ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Uhuk! Jadi ini kue buatan Ibu Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke terkaget-kaget. "Iya. Memangnya kamu kira siapa yang buat kue stroberi itu? Kalau Ibu yang buat, pasti tercampur dengan tomat. Huek!" Kata Itachi sambil menyindir Ibunya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Mikoto muncul dari arah belakang. "K-kak Itachi..." Kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan takut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Mikoto heran. "A-ah... Kami hanya bicara tentang sup tomat buatan Ibu, kok," Kata Itachi segera mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari kecurigaan sang Ibu.

Jika Mikoto tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin mulai detik ini dan seterusnya dia tidak mau memasak lagi untuk kedua putranya.

"Oh." Mikoto hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegitan masak-memasaknya.

"Fiuh... untung saja," Kata Itachi dan Sasuke lega. "Mau makan kue stroberinya lagi?" Tanya Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Ya, sudah. Biar aku yang makan," Kata Itachi lalu mengambil satu kue stroberi dari kantong plastik putih.

Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Sakura sudah sampai di SMA Konoha High School. Kali ini, Sakura di antarkan Ayahnya.

Ya itu pun, karena sepeda Sakura rusak. "Hei, Sakura... Jadi, bagaimana hari-harimu tanpa sepeda rongsokan itu?" Tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kok," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu. '_K-kenapa dia tidak marah atau sedih?_' Tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Hei Sakura, dari pada bicara dengan Karin yang sok cantik itu, mendingan kamu lihat buku ini," Kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan majalah tentang pakaian imut khusus untuk remaja.

"Wah... apa itu buku cerita?" Tanya Sakura polos. "Sakura, ini majalah tentang pakaian imut. Bukan buku cerita," Terang Ino dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sepolos inikah Sakura sampai-sampai majalah baju imut di kira buku cerita. Apa hanya karena ada gambar gadis imut yang memakai baju seperti di dalam cerita anak-anak sampai-sampai Sakura mengira majalah itu adalah buku cerita anak-anak.

"O-oh. Maaf. Kukira buku ceita," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. "Coba kamu lihat ini, imutkan bajunya?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk gadis muda yang memakai baju berwarna putih bergambar beruang coklat yang imut dengan hiasan renda pada bagian atas baju.

Di bawahnya, rok berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Iya. Imut sekali," Kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kamu suka baju yang seperti apa? Soalnya, banyak pilihannya, lho!" kata Ino sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah.

"Coba kulihat dulu," Kata Sakura lalu mengambil majalah dari tangan Ino. "Wah, imut-imut semua. Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini," Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk baju merah muda dengan banyak buat-bulat putih.

Ada hiasan pita berwarna merah muda di bagian tengah kerah baju. Bawahannya rok berwarna hijau muda dengan renda putih.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita salon dulu rambutmu," Kata Ino. "Salon rambut?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku puna hobi baru sekarang. Yaitu, menata rambut. Nah, sekarang mari kita salon rambutmu. Pakai kain ini dulu. Kainnya di ikat pada bagian ini," Kata Ino sambil mengikatkan kain di bagian leher Sakura.

Ikatan kain sengaja di longgarkan sedikit oleh Ino. Setelah itu, Ino mulai menata rambut Sakura.

Di tengah kesibukan Ino menata rambut Sakura, datanglah Ibu Guru Kurenai. "Ino! Kenapa kau malah bermain salon-salonan di sekolah?!" Omel Guru Kurenai.

Sakura terkesiap dan segera melepaskan kain yang di ikat. Dia dengan rasa takut kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "E-eh, Ibu Guru," Kata Ino sambil tersenyum miris.

"Dimana buku pelajaranmu?" Tanya Kurenai. "B-buku pelajarannya tertinggal d-di loker, Bu," Jawab Ino dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa ini alat-alat penata rambut, gunting, jepitan rambut, roll rambut. Apa kau pandai menata rambut? Kulihat, kau tadi sangat panai menata rambut Sakura," Kata Guru Kurenai sambi meyentuh jepitan rambut dari tas berisi alat-alat yang di pakai bila ingin menata rambut.

"Y-ya, aku hanya meluruskan rambut Sakura dan memotong sedikit bagian rambut belakang Sakura," Balas Ino menahan rasa takutnya.

"Hm...baiklah. Kalau begitu, buat sesuatu yang berbeda dari rambutku," Kata Kurenai lalu duduk di kursi Ino.

"Baiklah," Kata Ino dengan senang hati. Tak di sangka, Kurenai tidak jadi memarahi dirinya dan malah minta di tata rambutnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Ibu Guru, rupanya rambutmu bersifat separuh keriting," Kata Ino sambil menyentuh pelan rambut Ibu Guru Kurenai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah meluruskan rambutku," Kata Kurenai kagum. "Ibu Guru, aku sudahahu bila melihat di bagian ini," Kata Ino sambil melihat secara detail rambut Ibu Guru Kurenai.

"Ini?" Tanya Guru kurenai sambil menyentuh bagian rambut bawah bagian kirinya.

"Ya, tepat sekali, Bu Guru," Kata Ino membenarkan perkataan Ibu Guru Kurenai.

"Kalau selesai cuci rambut, kemas rambut seperti ini," Kata Ino sambil memegang pelan rambut Kurenai.

"Oh, kemas seperti ini?" Tanya Kurenai sambil memegang pelan rambutnya. Maksudya, di kemas memakai handuk di bagian atas kepala

"Iya, iya!" Kata Ino lagi.

Tak sengaja, Guru Azuma lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat Ibu Guru Kurenai yang tidak mengajari siswa siswi dan malah ingin menata rambutnya.

"KURENAI!" Seru Guru Azuma. Seruannya bahkan menggema di seluruh area SMA Konoha High School.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Ini, saya update Chapter 4 nya. Maaf kalau ada pengetikan yang salah/Typo.

Hanazono Yuri : Sudah di lanjutkan, Kak.

Sakakibaraarisa : Kalau saya mau masuk MTs.N *kalau bisa*. MTs.N itu sama tingkatannya dengan wajar saya sebut kamu dengan panggilan Kakak.

*Sudah saya lanjutkan, Kak. (To : Shiru).

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Karin itu fans girlnya Sasuke. Tapi tenang, endingnya masih pairing SasuSaku.

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang memberi komentar pada fic saya dan sudah membaca fic saya. Sekian, terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**S**aatnya semua siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha High School pulang. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura!" Seru Ino saat Sakura sudah naik ke sepeda motor Ayahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok juga, Ino!" Balas Sakura. Sakura dan Ayahnya pun segera pergi untuk pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan sepeda motor.

"Kami pulang," Kata Kizashi sambil membuka pintu rumah. "Oh kalian sudah pulang. Oh ya, aku baru saja membuat teh rasa bunga Sakura untuk kita semua," Balas Mebuki.

"Terima kasih," Balas Kizashi."Terima kasih, Bu," Balas Sakura. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Kemudian dia memasuki kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk kecil berwarna merah muda dan baju yang akan di pakainya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura sudah tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Dia juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sering dia pakai di rumah.

Selesai mandi, dia segera menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menikmati teh bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Sakura pun ikut duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan mengambil secangkir teh hangat bunga Sakura.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki Nabilah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sakura," Panggil Mebuki, Ibunya. "Iya? Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Sakura. "Model rambutmu sekarang jadi tampak berbeda," Kata Mebuki sambil menunjuk ke arah rambut Sakura.

"Iya, Bu. Di sekolah tadi, rambutku di tata oleh sahabatku Ino," Terang Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu mirip dengan sahabat Ibu," Kata Mebuki. "Sahabat Ibu? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Katanya, sekarang dia sudah punya dua anak laki-laki," Jawab Mebuki.

"Mungkin maksud Ibu dua anak laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Tebak Sakura.

"Ya! Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki dengan nada kaget. "Aku pernah ke rumah Bibi Mikoto, Bu," Jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu Ibu dimana rumahnya!" Kata Mebuki. "Eh, kenapa Bu?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Karena Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini juga. Ibu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya," Kata Mebuki dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Baiklah," Balas Sakura singkat. "Kalau begitu, kau pakai baju yang lebih bagus dulu," Kata Mebuki sambil menepuk pelan baju yang di pakai oleh Sakura.

Dengan cepat, Sakura kembali ke kamar dan mengganti pakaian dan melipat baju biasa yang dia pakai tadi.

Sakura pun memakai baju berwarna merah muda dengan ada pita berwarna hijau muda di tengah kerahnya.

Dia juga memakai rok panjang berwarna merah muda dengan renda berwarna hijau tua.

Dia juga memakai kep rambut berbentuk stroberi. Selesai mengganti pakaian, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo Sakura," Kata Mebuki lalu mengambil dompet berwarna hijau muda. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka pun menuju ke rumah Uchiha dengan cara menaiki taksi. Sesampainya di depan gerbang Uchiha, Mebuki dan Sakura keluar dari taksi.

Kemudian, Mebuki membayar pemilik taksi. Taksi pun segera pergi. Saat itu juga, gerbang rumah Uchiha terbuka lebar.

'_Ternyata rumah Uchiha itu besar sekali._' Batin Mebuki saat melihat rumah mewah Uchiha.

Di depan pintu rumah Uchiha, Sakura merasa gugup. Dengan pelan, tangan kanannya mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Uchiha.

"Permisi..." Kata Sakura dengan nada pelan. Secara mendadak pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Mikoto dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

Mebuki terkaget-kaget karena Mikoto secara tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pintu dan kemudian memeluk erat anaknya.

"Mikoto. Kau kah itu?" Tanya Mebuki ragu. Dengan pelan, Mikotp melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura dan memandang ke arah Mebuki.

"Ya. Kau pasti Mebuki. Sudah lama tidak betemu denganmu~" Jawab Mikoto sambil memeluk erat Mebuki. "Ukh... kau masih terlihat seperti anak-anak Mikoto!" Sindir Mebuki.

Mikoto pun berhenti memeluk Mebuki. "Hehe... itu kan memang sikapku. Oh ya, ayo kalian berdua masuk," Ajak Mikoto dengan nada ramah.

Mebuki dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Mikoto untuk mauk ke rumah mewah milik Uchiha.

Saat duduk, Mebuki dan Mikoto pun berbicara tentang masa lalu mereka. "Oh ya, jadi anakmu itu Sakura, ya?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa Mikoto?" Balas Mebuki. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit iri padamu. Kau punya anak perempuan yang cantik sedangkan aku memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan tidak ada yang perempuan. Padaal aku juga mau punya anak perempuan yang cantik seperti Sakura," Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, aku rasa Sakura mirip denganmu," Kata Mebuki terus terang. "Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan," Balas Mikoto.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi sembari menghampii Sakura. "Eh, Itachi senpai. Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Ibuku hanya ingin mengunjungi Ibumu. Tapi, aku jga ingin minta di ajari Itachi senpai tentang pelajaran bahasa Inggris," Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk ke ruang perpustakaan," Ajak Itachi. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Itachi ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Anakmu kelihatannya juga sudah akrab dengan anakku," Kata Mikoto setelah melihat Itachi yang pergi ke ruang perpustakaan bersama Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Balas Mebuki membenarkan perkataan Mikoto. "Hei, aku punya ide yang sangat cemelang!" Seru Mikoto.

"Hah?" Mebuki hanya menautkan alisnya saat Mikoto mengucapkan perkataan itu.

"Bagaimana... kalau Sakura di tunangkan saja dengan anakku?" Tanya Mikoto sembari menyenggol pelan pundak Mebuki.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, anakmu kan ada dua. Yang mana yang ingin kau tunangkan dengan anakku?" Tanya Mebuki bingung.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau dengan Itachi? Oh... tidak-tidak, dia sudah mau di tunangkan dengan Anko. Hm... bagaimana kalau dengan Sasuke?!" Jawab Mikoto seraya menatap ke arah Mebuki.

"Boleh juga," Balas Mebuki. "Fugaku!" Panggil Mikoto. Tampak Fugaku keluar dari kamarnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kita tunangkan dengan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto. "A-apa kau bilang?! Sasuke di tunangkan dengan Sakura?!" Balas Fugaku dengan nada kaget.

"Sttt... pelan-pelan bicaranya. Jadi begini, aku mau Sasuke di tunangkan dengan Sakura minggu ini," Jelas Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendiskusikan ini dengan suami juga sahabatnya, Mebuki yang kebetulan adalah Ibunya Sakura.

Selesai berdisukusi, akhirnya meeka telah bertekad dan setuju mempertunangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Selesai mereka berdisukusi, Sakura juga sudah selesai belajar bahasa Inggris dengan Itachi.

"Nah, sekarang aku dan Sakura ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi Mikoto." Kata Mebuki sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "E-eh? Ibu jalannya pelan-pelan!" Tegur Sakura. Mebuki dan Sakura pun pergi dari rumah Uchiha dan pulang menaiki taksi.

"Kurasa, kita harus menyembunyikan tentang acara pertunangan dari Sasuke." Kata Mikoto lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama sang suami.

* * *

**-Hari Sabtu-**

Hari sabtu ini, Sakura sangat senang karena bisa pulang cepat. Katanya, hari ini para Guru sedang rapat.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, tampak Karin memeluk Sasuke. "Sakura, kau iri ya...?" Tanya Karin sengaja mengetan pelukannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar matana bosan saat Karin mengeratkan pelukan. Padaha dia tidak menginginkan pelukan dari Karin.

Masalahnya, Karin yang langsung datang dan memeluk dirinya. Padahal dia ingin sekali di peluk oleh Sakura bukannya Karin.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memikirkan Sakura. Hanya karena berawal dari sms Sakura yang meganggapnya teman curhat.

Sasuke sangat kaget melihat Sakura yang kini tampak mirip dengan Ibunya. Memang keseluruhan mirip dengan sang Ibu, terkecuali warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Tidak. L-lagi pula, kasihan Sasuke. M-mugkin dia kesakitan saat kau peluk," Kata Sakura dengan nada gugup.

'_Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku kesakitan saat di peluk Karin?_' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Heh, mana mungkin! Pelukanku tidak akan membuatnya sakit, kok! Malah dia terasa nyaman saat aku peluk. Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti memelukku, Karin! Badanku jadi sakit saat kau peluk!" Bantah Sasuke segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Karin dan pergi begitu saja dengan cara meaki motornya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"A-apa?!" Tanya Karin terkaget-kaget. "Hihihi..." Sakura hanya terkikik pelan melihat jawaban Sasuke untuk Karin.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Bentak Karin sewot. "Maaf-maaf. Aku pulang dulu ya, Karin." Kata Sakura dengan cepat lalu segera menaiki sepeda baru berwarna hijau muda yang baru saja di belikan Ayahnya semalam.

"Huh!" Dengus Karin kesal.

* * *

**-Siang Harinya-**

Tok... tok... tok...

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu rumah Uchiha. 'Itu pasti Sakura.' Batin Mikoto senang.

Dia pun membukakan pintu, senyumnya seketika menghilang saat melihat bukan Sakura yang datang tapi Karin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. "Aku karin dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke," Jawab Karin dengan tidak sopan.

'_Sudah tidak mengucapkan kata Nyonya padaku, malah langsung mencari Sasuke lagi._' Batin Mikoto menahan rasa kesalnya pada Karin.

"Silahkan masuk," Kata Mikoto ramah. Tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan juga permisi, Karin memasuki rumah mewah Uchiha tersebut.

'_Dasar gadis yang tidak terpuji._' Batin Mikoto sambil menatap Karin tajam secara diam-diam.

"Wah, ternyata rumah Uchiha mewah sekali!" Puji Karin. "Ehem!" Mikoto mengingatkan Karin untuk tidak terlalu berisik.

"Ehehe... maaf tante!" Seru Karin. Setelah berlama-lama bicara dengan Mikoto dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Karin akhirnya pulang ke rumahya.

"Lain kali, jauhkan gadis aneh itu dariku Ibu," Kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal. "Maaf, tapi dia yang memaksa Ibu untuk membolehkan dia bertemu denganmu. Lagi pula, Ibu tidak suka dengan gadis itu," Balas Mikoto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Iya. Dia itu sangat tidak sopan. Selain masuk tanpa mengatakan terima kasih pada Ibu dan mengatakan permisi sat memasuki rumah kita, dia juga berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan Ibumu ini," Keluh Mikoto.

"Ibu tidak suka kau berdekatan gadis seperti Ibu suka jika melihat kamu dan Sakura saling berdekatan," Lanjut Ibunya dengan jujur.

Tampak senyuman manis merekah di mulut Mikoto. "I-ibu... kau?" Sasuke tidak menyangka Ibunya sangat menyukai jika dia berdekatan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. "B-bukan maksudku begitu. A-aku... aku..." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada gugup. Bahkan rona merah tipis kini telah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Sakura?!" Tebak Mikoto dengan nada bersemangat.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Ibunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mikoto hanya terdiam saat melihat anaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. '_Kurasa, aku harus mengatakan tentang pertunangan itu pada Sasuke malam ini juga._' Batin Mikoto.

* * *

**-Di Rumah Haruno-**

"Humph... malasnya..." Kata Sakura sambil menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang berwarna hijau mudanya.

"Tidak ada kerjaan. Aku sudah baca tiga buku tentang bahasa Inggris. Hm... waktunya kirim-kirim pesan lewat handpone," Kata Sakura sambil memandang handpone berwarna merah muda miliknya.

Dengan segera, aambil handponenya dan segera mengetik pesan. '_Hm... kirim pesan untuk Ino dulu deh baru teman curhatku._' Batin Sakura.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Maaf baru update chapter 5 nya sekarang. Soalnya, saya tak punya banyak waktu. Oh ya, maaf jika ada penulisan yang salah. Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang baca fic, kasih saran, komentar, kritik dan lain-lain ke fic saya ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**S**akura pun mulai mengetik pesan untuk Ino.

To : Ino _ Halo Ino, selamat malam. Kamu sedang apa sekarang?_

Pesan pun terkirim.

Tak lama kemudian, ada balasan dari Ino.

Sakura pun membuka balasan pesan dari Ino.

Ino : _Selamat malam juga Sakura! Aku sedang belajar dengan Sai, tutorku. Dia memang suka mengajariku di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku. Oh ya, pulsaku mau habis. Maaf, setelah ini aku tidak bisa membalas pesan darimu._

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat pesan dari Ino.

"Sakura! Cepat keluar dari kamarmu. Ada sesuatu hal yang penting ingin kami beritahukan padamu!" Seru Kizashi dari luar kamar Sakura.

"Iya, iya," Sahut Sakura cepat. Dia pun meletakkan handponenya di atas meja belajar. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berada di hadapannya. "Ada apa Ayah, Ibu? Hal penting apa yang igin kalian beritahukan kepadaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran ke arah Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Nanti akan kami beritahu bila kita sudah duduk di sofa," Terang Kizashi. Mebuki mengangguk bermaksud menyetujui perkataan Kizashi.

"Baiklah," Balas Sakura singkat. Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke arah ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, Hal penting apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan kepadaku?" Tanya Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi belum di jawab sama sekali oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Sakura. Karena kau bertanya pada kami berdua. Kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu," Kata Kizashi lalu menghela nafas.

"Kami akan memberitahukan bahwa besok kau akan di tunangkan," Lanjut Kizashi menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"D-ditunangkan?!" Seru Sakura kaget.

* * *

**Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!**

Dari : Murasaki Nabilah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"D-ditunangkan?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada terkaget-kaget. "Ya. Kau akan di tunangkan hari minggu besok," Jawab Mebuki.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil handpone miliknya. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kizashi. "K-kenapa aku harus di tunangkan saat umurku masih berumur lima belas tahun?!" Protes Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau jangan protes dulu!" Seru Kizashi dengan nada tegas yang berhasil membuat mulut Sakura bungkam untuk bicara.

Sakura pun duduk di sofa. "Jadi begini, kau akan di tunangkan dengan seseorang yang tampan. Pertunanganmu ini akan dilaksanakan dengan cara tertutup. Jadi semua orang tidak akan tahu bila kasudah melakukan pertunangan kecuali jika kau sudah menikah," Jelas Mebuki.

"Lalu, apa peduliku?" Balas Sakura. "Sakura, jaga bicaramu itu!" Tegur sang Ayah.

"Baik," Balas Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sakura tidak bermaksud membantah perkataan orang tuanya.

Tapi dia kesal jika harus bertunangan di umur belia seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sakura mengetik pesan pada teman curhatnya.

To : Teman Curhatku _S sekarang aku sedang kesal dengan orang tuaku karena aku akan di tunangkan dengan seseorang besok. Aku benar-benar kaget saat di beritahukan akan di tunangkan. Bagaimana ini?_

Pesan itu pun di kirimkan Sakura.

Saat ini, keluarga Uchiha sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Haruno.

"Sasuke, bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Sebelumnya, Ayah dan Ibu minta maaf padamu. Karena, baru memberitahumu soal acara pertunanganmu dengan Sakura besok," Kata Ayahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil. "Tidak apa-apa," Balas Sasuke.

Tok... Tok...

Tiba-tiba saja handponenya berbunyi. Sasuke pun melihat handponenya. Ternyata, Sakua mengirim pesan padanya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan. Selesai membaca pesan, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas pesan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura yang ada di rumahnya mendapat pesan lewat handponenya. Sakura pun membacanya.

S : _Sakura, sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberitahumu siapa aku. Tapi, mungkin aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini. Kau jangan kaget dan marah saat mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya._

Sakura hanya bingung membaca pesan tersebut. Tapi, dia senang karena teman curhatnya akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Yang dia herankan adalah, bagaimana teman curhatnya tahu alamat rumahnya?

Sakura pun membalas pesan tersebut.

Sakura : _Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah dan kaget padamu. Untuk apa aku marah dengan teman curhatku?_

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada suara mobil dari luar.

Tok... tok... tok...

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara ketukan dari pintu rumah Haruno. "Halo. Apa ada orang di rumah?" Tanya seseorang dari luar.

"Silahkan masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Sahut Kizashi dari dalam rumah.

Kriet...

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan keluarga Uchiha. "Silahkan duduk," Kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya terkaget-kaget melihat keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. "Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bicara?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja," Balas Kizashi. "Sakura, kau pasti selama ini ingin mengetahui siapakah teman curhatmu itu, kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya," Balas Sakura singkat.

"Sekarang akan kuberitahukan padamu siapa teman curhatmu selama ini. Sasuke!" Seru Itachi. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke muncul di samping Itachi.

Maklum dia baru muncul sekarang karena dia yang paling akhir turun dari mobil. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi malah melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, ini. Inilah teman curhatmu yang bernama S alias Sasuke," Lanjut Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia hanya bisa kaget di dalam hati. Sasuke juga kaget saat Kakaknya mengatakan hal itu.

Padahal, dia sudah ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Itachi, Ayah rasa sudah cukup bicaranya," Tegur Fugaku. Itachi hanya mengangguk. Semua keluarga Uchiha pun duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, apa anakmu siap akan pertunangannya besok dengan anakku?" Tanya Fugaku pada Kizashi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Benarkan Sakura?" Tanya Kizashi pada Sakura. "I-iya," Balas Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Berarti, Sakura akan sekamar dengan Sasuke," Kata Mikoto secara tiba-tiba. "Eh?!" Sakura kaget luar biasa saat mendengar kata-kata Mikoto.

"Heh, itu terlalu cepat istriku. Tunggu sampai umur mereka cukup dan memiliki pikiran seperti orang dewasa. Mereka juga harus menyelesaikan sekolah dan kuliah bukan?" Tegur Fugaku menyadarkan perkataan istrinya.

"Oh iya, ya? Aku jadi lupa tentang hal itu," Balas Mikoto. "Kami hanya bisa mengundang keluarga-keluarga kami saja. Kami tidak mau kalau semua orang tahu tentang pertunangan anak kami," Jelas Fugaku.

"Kami mengerti," Balas Kizashi dan Mebuki secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu, aku mengambilkan cemilan dan minuman untuk kalian dulu,"Kata Mebuki lalu pergi ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mebuki datang dengan membawa beberapa cangkir teh dan setoples nastard isi selai stroberi.

Lalu di letakkannya ke meja. Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang tentang persiapan pertunangan besok.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, mereka pun bersedia untuk mengadakan acara pertunangan tertutup Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah itu, keuarga Uchiha pulang ke rumah mereka. '_Jadi selama ini, aku mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Aduh malunya..._' Batin Sakura.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

"Sakura, apa kau sudah selesai berdandan?" Tanya Mebuki dari luar ruang rias wanita.

"Sudah," Balas Sakura sambil meghampiri Ibunya dengan gerakan pelan. Tampak Sakura menggenakan kimono berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga Sakura.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini," Puji Mebuki."Tidak juga," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura dan Ibunya pun menghampiri Kizashi. "Kizashi, anak kita sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat," Kata Mebuki pada Kizashi.

Kizashi hanya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun menaiki taksi. Sesampainya di kuil tempat acara pertunangan, Kizashi membayar supir taksi.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga langsung memasuki disana keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka bertiga.

Acara pun di mulai.

* * *

**-Selesai Acara-**

"Kalian berdua, minumlah teh hangat ini," Kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan dua cangkir berisi teh hangat pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Saat meminum teh, Sasuke merasa aneh dengan rasa teh yang dia minum.

"Ibu, kenapa rasa tehnya lain dari yang biasa aku minum?" Tanya Sasuke. "Karena itu teh dengan bubuk bunga Sakura," Jawab Mikoto. "Oh," Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar jawaban dari Ibunya.

"Sakura, apa kau suka teh buatanku?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura pun menghntikan kegiatan minum tehnya.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Mikoto. "Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Mulai sekarang, kau harus panggil aku Ibu. Karena nanti kau akan jadi menantuku," Balas Mikoto.

"E-eh, iya, Nnyonya. Eh! Maksudku Ibu," Kata Sakura dengan malu-malu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sakura, kalau kau jadi istriku, kau harus jadi orang pintar," Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? I-iya," Jawab Sakura dengan nada gugup. "Besok, aku akan melaksanakan ujian bahasa Inggris," Terang Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah banyak belajar bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Sasuke. "T-tentu saja," Balas Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku akan men tesmu," Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, mulai dari dialog," Kata Sasuke. "Wha your name?" Tanya Sasuke dalam bahasa Inggris.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," Balas Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka pun melakukan dialog yang simple sampai ke hard dialogs.

Selesai mentes Sakura, Sasuke pun merasa Sakura sudah cukup pintar berbahasa Inggris.

Tiba-tiba Karin datang ke kuil untuk berdoa. Dia sangat bingung melihat keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno datang dan berkumpul disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Karin dengan nada pelan. Dia pun masuk ke kuil dan berjalan ke arah ruangan kuil yang di pakai untuk pertunangan.

Dia sangat kaget mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura berada di dalam kuil. Berduaan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Karin yang tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bertunangan pun langsung marah.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini dengan Sasuke?!" Bentak Karin. "Eh?" Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Karin?!" Sasuke kaget melihat Karin sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Sebelum Sakura memberikan jawaban, Karin tiba-ta menjambak rambutnya.

"Sakura, kau harus tahu akibatnya bila mendekati Sasuke!" Seru Karin marah. "Akh..." Sakura hanya bisa menggerang kesakitan.

Fugaku, Kizashi, Mikoto, dan Mebuki yang mendengar seruan Karin pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kuil.

"Hei! Jangan sakiti calon menantuku!" Seru Mikoto. "Jangan sakiti anakku. Atau kau berurusan dengan kami," Kata Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Karin kaget dan langsung melepaskan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aduh kepalaku sakit..." Ringis Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"A-apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Karin tidak mengerti. "Karin, Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah kami tunangkan," Terang Fugaku.

"D-ditunangkan?" Tanya Karin. Tiba-tiba saja badannya jadi bergemetar. Tak lama kemudian, Karin berlari keluar dari kuil.

"Sekarang dia tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi," Kata Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang," Kata Fugaku. Semuanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura di gendong Sasuke. "M-maaf telah membuatmu jadi repot seperti ini," Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura. "Dou-itashimashite." Balas Sasuke.

-Tamat-

* * *

Maaf baru sekarang. Maaf juga kalau ada pengetikan yang salah atau typo. Atau pun ceritanya gantung, aneh, dan lain sebagainya. Karena saya baru berumur 12 tahun.

Terima kasih untuk Gray Areader, Shirushiro, Hanazono Yuri, Tafis, Hayashi Hana-chan, desypramitha26, Sakakibaraarisa, CherrySand1, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Arneta, Me, dan Tsuki Yuzuriha yang sudah reviews. Juga buat yang sudah baca fic saya.

Sekian, terima kasih.


End file.
